Kris Myers: A Hunter's Tale
by Batgirl0218
Summary: Kristina Myers was a young hunter going cross country doing all the dirty jobs, until she met the Winchesters. It was only supposed to be one case, but things happen. Rated M for later chapter. Let me know what you think! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Supernatural, just Kris***

-Chapter 1: The Winchesters-

Kristina Myers was down at the local hospital in her fed suit, which consisted of a pencil skirt, white button down, suit jacket, and heels, walking the halls with a doctor. The doctor had been the one to take care of the latest victim of a mysterious death. The second death to be exact. And it wasn't a mysterious death either, not for Kris. It was a ghost. A vicious ghost that was out to kill women in their 20's with brown hair, thin but strong build, and lack for a better term, feisty. Each death happened at a very old, manor looking bed and breakfast. Each woman was with someone different every time, so it wasn't a woman with a boyfriend, it was just a look the ghost apparently hated. It also just so happens that Kris fit the bill, so she drove into town in her beat up pick-up, named Mater.

"I just don't know how to explain this one, Agent Smith," the doctor was telling Kris as they walked toward the entrance to the hospital. "I'm just glad the FBI is involved now. This is the second death like this and I have no more information today then I had the first day."

"Well, hopefully we can get to the bottom of this and find out what is causing these deaths," Kris said to the doctor as they stopped at the front desk.

That's when two men, one was tall with shaggy brown hair and muscular, the other shorter in height with short, spiky lighter brown hair also just as muscular, both handsome walked in. They were wearing suits and walking with such confidence that Kris thought for a split second that these guys were the real FBI. But then she looked closer at the suits they were wearing and could tell they were cheap and since when did FBI have unkempt hair like the tall one did. They might be other hunters.

It only took a split second decision but she walked toward them, placing herself between them and the doctor, and tried to give a signal saying that she's a hunter too. She then turned toward the doctor and said, "Doctor Murphy, these are my partners, Agents…" She trailed off hoping these two muscle heads were smart enough to catch on.

She had a stare off with the taller one for what seemed like forever then he caught on while the shorter one just stared at her like she was crazy. "Right, I'm Agent Lee," the taller one said putting his hand to his chest then extended it out to introduce the shorter one, "and this is Agent Cooper."

_Oh thank god,_ Kris thought to herself. To the men she said, "The doctor was just catching me up on the latest death to happen at the Stetson Bed and Breakfast. Same wounds and all as the other one."

"I see," the tall one said looking from her to the doctor, "Can you tell us your thoughts on how or who might have done this?"

"To be honest with you at first I thought it was just some freak accident, but now, now I think it's a serial killer," the doctor said, "Off the record, of course."

"Of course," the short one said, finally speaking up. "Well, thank you for your time, we'll give a call if we need anything."

The three of them shook the doctor's hand and walked out into the parking lot in silence. Once they reached a '67 Chevy Impala, the short one exploded in a hush voice, "Who the hell are you? And how did you know we were there for that B&B case?"

"Hi, I'm Kris and I'm a hunter," Kris said with a smile while sticking her hand out to shake his.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew the reason we were there," the short one said still angry and ignored her hand.

"Look, can we just do this back at the motel before people start staring at us?" the tall one said trying calm the situation.

"Fine, follow us," the short one said getting into the Impala. The taller one gave Kris an apologetic smile and got in the car.

Kris rolled her eyes at the men and made her way to her pick up and followed them to a motel a few miles from the hospital. She parked next to the men and looked the motel up and down, _not too shabby of a place, _Kris thought to herself. She grabbed her bag and followed the men into their motel room. _Well, I'm either going to be really safe or really screwed once I walk in there._

The men started undoing their jackets and ties, then the tall one said, "My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean."

"Great now that is out of the way," Dean said turning towards Kris. "What the hell?"

"Look, I heard about this case and thought I could solve it and do my job," Kris started as she stepped out of her heels, they were really killing her feet. "I saw you two and you both didn't look like actual FBI. I mean the cheap suits," she pointed to their clothes then to Sam's hair, "and the long hair. I also have a gift in spotting fakes."

"Sure you do," Dean said untucking his white button down shirt.

"Ignore him," Sam said doing the same. "How did you get on the case before us?"

"Well, I didn't stop to smell the roses first," Kris said waving a hand around to emphasize the room. "And if you hadn't noticed, I fit the description of the women. So I have a room at the Stetson."

"Then why put yourself in danger?" Dean asked sitting down on what Kris thought was his bed. "You should be running the other way."

"I don't know. It just seems like the right thing to do," Kris said seriously, "I mean to be able to stop this ghost and not have any other women die. That's my job."

"How do you know it's ghost and not a person?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"For starters, that place gives me the creeps," Kris said sitting in one of the chairs at the small table they had in their room, making a show of crossing her legs. _Sex sells,_ she thought to herself. "Also, how can it be something normal, it's the same type of women, all of them are with a different person. And the couple of times I even stayed in my room it got extremely cold and the lights would flicker slightly."

"The couple of times you stayed in your room?" Dean asked getting himself together. "Where have you been going if you're not at the Stetson?"

Kris gave a dry laugh, "In my truck far away. I kept getting scared."

Both Sam and Dean laughed a little at her. They seemed to be getting more comfortable with her the more they talked making Kris more comfortable around them.

"So, want to compare notes and join forces?" Kris asked the brothers.

They exchanged looks then Dean got up and said, "Give us a second." They walked to the far side of the room and started to talk to each other quietly. Every so often they would look over at her. The first time she unbuttoned a couple of buttons of her shirt. Another time they looked over as she switched legs, crossing the opposite leg over. They seemed to have agreed on something them walked back to her.

"Let's team up," Sam said with a smile.

"Only because we're going to use you as bait," Dean said and Sam's head whipped around to his brother. "What? We might as well be truthful."

Alex stood up with a laugh, "It's okay, that's the whole reason why I am here anyway." She grabbed her bag and shoes and walked to the door. "Maybe you guys should come stay at the Stetson with me. You know, be at ground zero and all."

They really didn't have to stay with her, but she was already too deep at the Stetson and she could use a good night's sleep without keeping an eye open.

The brothers exchanged looks like they were mentally communicating with each other then both said, "Sure."

"Cool, I'll meet you at the Stetson," Kris said. They exchanged numbers before Kris left and drove back to the creepy Bed and Breakfast.

She sat in the car for a few minutes to build up the courage to go inside. She had her room for three nights now, but the second death occurred before she even got there so she hadn't personally experienced any big ghost stuff yet, but she knew it was just a matter of time. Kris grabbed her stuff and made her way to her room to shower and change.

Kris had a feeling the the brothers would be a bit since they too had to change and pack up their stuff, so she decided to lay her normal jeans and shirt on the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. There she turned on the water to get warm and stripped out of her fed suit. She hated the damn thing, but it did work when it needed to. She washed her hair and was just about finished washing away the soap on her body when the lights in her bathroom started flicking and the water started getting ice cold. _Fuck,_ she thought to herself. _It's always when I'm naked that shit happens._

She turned off the water wrapped herself in a towel and ran into her room to grab her phone and a thing of salt. She quickly made a circle on the floor with the salt and stepped in. Then called Dean, mostly because of her contacts being in alphabetical order.

"Hello?" Dean answered. It sounded like they were already in the car.

"Dean?" Kris said, "How far away are you guys?"

She heard static then Dean say, "...minutes."

"Dean? Can you hear me? I'm getting static," she yelled into her phone hoping that he could hear her on his end, "the ghost is here, I think." No sooner did she say the words a transparent entity started to appear just a few feet away. "Dean! He's here! Hurry!"

Kris had no other choice but to hang up. Being an idiot and panicking, the only weapon of defense she had on her in her salt circle was the rest of the salt in the can and her towel wrapped self. She had forgotten to get any iron out of her bag.

At this point the ghost had full formed in front of her, it was a man dressed in 1920's attire and a nasty looking face. "She needs to die!" He mumbled as he inched forward toward Kris.

"Who?" Kris asked holding up her can of salt. "Who needs to die?"

"You need to die!" He was just inches away from her now and she threw the rest of the salt at him and he disappeared.

Kris took a breath of relief then there was a loud bang on her door and she screamed.

"Kris! It's us!" Sam said trying the handle of her door.

Kris rolled her eyes at herself and left the salt circle to open the door for the brothers but that was a mistake and she knew it. As soon as she left the circle the room got cold again and the lights flickered. The ghost then appeared right behind her and thrusted his hand through her back causing Kris to scream in pain.

"Kris!" The brothers yelled from the other side of the door.

"Kris, get the door open!" Dean yelled as they tried to open the door.

All Kris could think about was the shooting pain through her back and chest, but she knew if she could just launch herself a few feet in front of her she would be saved. She mustered up all her strength and jumped forward toward the door and was able to unlock the door before the ghost threw her toward the opposite end of the room. She hit the wall and landed on the floor with a thud.

Sam and Dean managed to get into the room and while Sam went for Kris, Dean shot at the ghost with a rock salt filled bullet and the ghost disappeared. Sam got on his knees next to Kris and helped her sit up, making sure her towel was still around her. Dean got to them and knelt down.

"You okay?" Sam asked looking her over.

Kris gripped her towel close to her with one hand and held her head with the other. "I think so. How can I be so stupid to forget all my stuff when I took a shower. Fuck, he like punched right through my back."

Sam leaned her forward to look at her back and sure enough there was a fist size bruise. "Yeah, looks like it hurt. Come on, let's get you dressed in case he comes back and you can tell us everything," Sam said helping Kris to her feet.

Kris grabbed her clothes and walked back to the bathroom and stopped at the door. They noticed her hesitation, so Dean said, "Just leave the door unlocked or cracked. We're right here. We won't let anything happen to you, not again."

"Thanks," Kris said as she went into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack. She dropped her towel and quickly changed into her jeans and shirt. Once dressed she brushed her hair out and pulled it into a ponytail, then walked out into the room to find the brothers making themselves comfortable in her room.

Kris sat down on her bed and put her socks and boots on making sure she was ready for anything. Then she looked at the brothers, really looked, they both wore flannel, tight jeans, and boots. Each very good looking in their own way. Sam was sitting at the little table that was by the window with his laptop. Dean was pacing the room, giving it a once over.

"What are you looking for," Kris asked Dean.

"Nothing really," Dean replied stopping in front of her, he reached a hand out and Kris took it, feeling a strong callus hand as she stood up. "Just getting my bearings."

"What about you Sam?" Kris asked looking over at the younger brother.

"I'm trying to find more information about that ghost, but I need your help," Sam replied looking up at Kris.

"Right," Kris said. "So, you saw what he looked like. But when he came to me he was so angry. He said 'she needs to die' then 'you need to die'. Maybe a girlfriend broke his heart or something."

"Isn't that always the damn case," Dean said.

"I'll research some more," Sam said going back to his laptop.

Kris looked at Dean and said, "There's some old photos and stuff here. There's like a mini museum. Want to check it out?"

"Sure," Dean replied heading towards the door.

"Let's bring our badges just in case," Kris said grabbing her badge from her suit jacket. "We might have to FBI our way through this."

Dean laughed and double checked his own pockets for his badge. "Yeah, got mine. Let's get our research on," Dean said sarcastically.

Dean and Kris left Sam to do his own research and made their way down the stairs and into the lobby.

"You know we would have teamed up with you even without the sexy moves you were making," Dean whispered in Kris's ear. That made Kris laugh.

They made their way across the lobby and into the mini muesem that was located behind the small check in counter. As soon as Kris and Dean walked in they were hit in the face with the smell of old person.

"Damn, this stuff must really be old," Kris said as she looked into one of the glass cases that held some trinkets from the 1920's. But nothing in that case had any photos.

They continued looking around until they found a group of photos on the far wall. And right in the middle was a photo of a couple. The was the ghost Kris had seen and the woman must have been his love interest.

"This is the guy," Kris said pointing at the photo.

"He looks creepy," Dean said taking a closer look at the photo.

"He does, doesn't he?" a woman said from behind them.

Kris and Dean spun around to face the her. She was short, on the older side, with graying hair in a bun on top of her head.

"You're the owner aren't you?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, I'm Stacy Kramer," the woman replied with a smile.

"Can you tell us some history about the place and that guy?" Dean asked point to the photo with his thumb.

"History buffs, huh?" Stacy asked.

"Oh yeah," Kris said with a fake smile.

Stacy smiled back. "Before I turned this into a Bed and Breakfast a few years ago, it was the Stetson's family home. That's where I got the name for the place. Well, that man is Steve Stetson, his parents owned the place. That woman there, her name was Isabelle Moore. They were to be married. But it was an arranged marriage. He was in love with her, she was in love with another. He found out and, well, you could take a guess as to what happened next."

"He murdered her?" Kris asked.

"Not just her but the mistress," Stacy said in a hushed tone.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked confused. "Mistress?"

"Isabelle had a female lover," Stacy said amused.

"Well, damn," Dean said exchanging a look with Kris. "Any photos of the mistress?"

"Not here, sorry," Stacy said a sad look on her face.

"So what happened to Steve after the murders?" Kris asked getting back on topic.

"He didn't exactly hide his anger or the bodies. They literally caught him red handed," Stacy said. "He was tried and hung by where the old courthouse is."

"And his body?" Dean asked.

"Uh, that's a weird question," Stacy said confused. "Why would you want to know?"

"Just curious," Kris said with a smile.

"Honestly, I don't know," Stacy said with a frown. "But I do have to get going. I have some paperwork to do due to those two deaths, I hope the cops find out that those were just accidents. If you want to cut your stay early, I can give a full refund."

"Oh no, we're okay," Kris said. "Thank you for the info."

Stacy left the two hunters in the museum to think about what she had just told them.

"We need to get with Sam and find out what happened to that guys body," Dean said and they made their way back to Kris's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2 The Stetson Ghost-**

***I don't own Supernatural just Kris. Let me know your thoughts so far and what you would like to see next. Thank you***

Dean and Kris entered her room to find Sam in the exact same spot. He didn't even look up when they entered.

"Dude, we got some crazy info!" Dean said excitedly sitting down across from his brother.

"Good, cuz I got nothing," Sam replied looking up at them as he closed his laptop.

Dean and Kris went over everything that Stacy told them with Sam. All the while Sam just stared at them with a thoughtful look on his face as he processed it all.

"So, now we just need to know where this guy is buried and do some salting and burning," Dean said.

"Well, let me see what I can do now that I got a bit more information," Sam opening his laptop once again.

Kris decided to lay down and rest her eyes since she had the Winchesters nearby and it might take Sam a minute to get info. No sooner did she get comfortable the temperature dropped and the lights began to flicker.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She yelled jumping to her feet and made her way to Dean who also got to his feet.

"Got anything, Sam?" Dean asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, bad news," Sam said closing his laptop and joining the other two hunters. "He was cremated."

"I hate when that happens," Dean said as he quickly grabbed his and Sam's shotgun full of rock salt.

"Then he must be connected to something," Kris said standing between the brothers. "Maybe something in that museum?"

Then they heard a scream and went running to find out who it was. They made back down to the lobby where they found Stacy in front of Steve.

"One of you grab her and get her out of here," Kris said stepping forward.

Sam grabbed her by the arm, "And what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to distract the ghost while you guys save the day," Kris replied.

The ghost was getting closer and closer to Stacy.

"Are you insane?" Dean asked.

"We don't have time for this," Kris said getting agitated. "We need to save her, I'm bait, and you get this guy."

"Fine!" Dean yelled. "But I don't like it."

"No one said you had to," Kris said and she ran to put herself between the ghost and Stacy. To Stacy she yelled, "Run!"

Sam grabbed Stacy and they ran out of the bed and breakfast while Dean tried to get to Kris but the ghost noticed this and flung Dean across the room where he hit the floor with a thud. Kris spun around to see if he was okay and that's when the ghost attacked just like before and she screamed out in pain. She knew she had to get away somehow but the pain in her chest was unbearable.

Then Sam came running back in just as Dean got back to his feet and they both managed to get a shot off at the ghost and it disappeared, for now. Kris fell to her knees, one hand on her chest, breathing heavily. Sam and Dean knelt down next her to make sure she was okay.

"Come on we need to figure out what he's attached to," Dean said as they helped Kris to her feet.

They made their way back into the small museum and started searching for anything that could work.

"Why don't we just set this whole place on fire and call it a day?" Kris said looking into one of the cases of trinkets.

"I love that idea," Dean said searching as well.

Sam rolled his eyes at the other hunters, "we can't burn the place down."

"Sammy, you're such a buzz kill," Dean said looking over at his brother.

Then the lights began to flicker again and the temperature dropped causing them to see their own breathe.

"We need to find this thing and fast!" Sam yelled.

Then from across the room Kris yelled, "I think I found it!"

Sam and Dean rushed to her side and saw that she was point to a very old necklace.

"He was clutching onto this with the hand that wasn't killing me," Kris said.

"But how is he attached to a woman's necklace?" Dean asked confused.

"Wait, I remember seeing this in a photo," Sam said. "The guy's girlfriend was wearing this and when she fought back she drew blood and it must have gotten into the grooves of the gems."

All of a sudden Kris was flung across the room and landed hard on the floor.

"Sam, burn that thing, I'll help Kris," Dean said. Sam nodded and Dean rushed over to Kris and helped her to her feet.

"She must die!" Steve yelled as he formed in front of Kris and Dean. He reached forward to attack Kris again when he paused in mid-motion.

"I don't think so!" Sam said as he set the necklace on fire.

Dean shielded Kris as the ghost went up in flames. Once, he had completely disappeared they looked at each and sighed. It was over.

"Let's get Stacy," Kris said as she made her way out of the room.

The brothers followed Kris out of the bed and breakfast and found Stacy sitting on the curb, hugging herself. She looked up at the three hunters as they reached her, looking scared.

"What just happened?" She asked them getting to her feet.

"Cliff notes version, the place was haunted and now it's not," Dean said.

"Wait...what?" Stacy said, looking back at the building then make to them.

"There's no need to worry about anything. We've taken care of everything," Kris said steering Stacy back towards the building.

"You're sure?" Stacy asked as they made it back inside.

"Positive," Sam replied with a sweet smile that made Stacy's face lighten up.

"Thank you," she said and walked back towards her office.

"Thinking about checking out?" Dean asked Kris as they made their way back to her room.

"Nah, I'm going to stay one more night. I'm exhausted and would love at least one night's rest," Kris replied as they entered the room.

"We could stay and keep an eye on things if you would like?" Sam said giving Kris the same sweet smile he gave Stacy.

"If you want, I'm just going to sleep," Kris replied as she sat on the edge of the bed and started taking off her boots and socks.

"I think we will stay," Dean said shrugging off his jacket and taking a seat at the little table. "How does your chest feel?"

Kris chuckled as she took over her over shirt, "Hurts like crazy."

"Yeah, we're staying. We'll make sure you don't suffer a heart attack or something," Dean replied looking over at his brother, who gave a him a 'what are you talking about' look, but didn't actually say anything.

Kris climbed under the sheets and got comfortable before saying, "Thank you for helping me on this case."

"You're welcome," Sam said taking the seat opposite of Dean opening up his laptop, probably searching for their next case.

"Can't we dim the lights a bit, please." Kris said adjusting one more time.

"Sure," Dean said as he got up and turned out the lights. He glanced over at Kris and smiled to himself, she was already passed. He sat back down and rested his eyes as Sam did what he does best, geek stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

***I don't own supernatural, just Kris. Not sure where exactly to go with the story so ideas are welcomed.***

In the morning, Kris woke up feeling refreshed. 'Who knew a full night's sleep would do the trick?' she thought to herself as she sat up. She combed some fly away baby hairs out of her face and looked over at the brothers. Dean was slouched in his chair, head back, arms crossed, snoring lightly. Sam still had his laptop open but had fallen asleep on his arms which were laid across the table, he too was snoring lightly.

Kris figured it was the best time to get ready for her day. She was so ready to put this B&B and this city in her rearview mirror. She quietly got out of bed, grabbed her bag, and went into the bathroom to change. She probably should shower but after the last time she tried to do that she thought against it.

Kris changed out of her clothes from the day before into new jeans, black tank top, and light blue flannel over shirt. Once done with that, she brushed out her hair and put it in a braid. For the final touches she brushed her teeth and put on some light and neutral tone makeup.

She packed up her stuff and made her way back into the room, where she found the brothers awake and packing.

"I'm sorry if I woke you guys up," Kris said sitting on the edge of the bed to put her socks and boots on.

"Oh no you didn't necessarily wake us up," Sam said as he packed up his laptop.

"We usually sleep with one eye open and noticed you getting up," Dean said as he changed over shirts.

Kris chuckled, "That's not what your snoring was saying."

"I don't snore!" They both said at the same time.

"Aw, that was adorable," Kris said smiling at the brothers. She started walking around the room to collect the rest of her stuff.

"Shut up," Dean grumbled as he too started packing the rest of his things.

"Anyway, I found a case last night," Sam said looking over at Kris. "Care to join us?"

"As much fun as this was, I think I'm going to pack up Mater and head my own way," Kris replied throwing her bag over shoulder.

"Mater?" Dean asked. "Like that cartoon?"

"It's a long story but yeah like that cartoon. I saved a kid awhile back and he thought my truck looked like mater," Kris replied as they made their way to the stairs.

"That truck of yours looks that bad?" Dean asked looking over at her.

"No," Kris said not looking back at him as they reached the lobby.

Sam and Dean laughed at her as they reached the front desk to check out. Stacy came running out of her little office with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you again for saving me and the B&B," she said to them.

"It's no big deal," Kris said handing back the key.

"It is to me," Stacy said and handed Kris an envelope of money.

"Uh, what's this?" Kris asked looking at Stacy confused.

"A refund on the nights you stayed here," Stacy said still smiling.

"Wow, thanks," Kris said putting the envelope in her packet. "Uh, see ya."

The three hunters made their way to the parking lot. Sam and Dean followed Kris to her truck to make sure she got settled for her drive.

"Damn!" Dean said looking Kris's truck over. "How is this thing still running?"

"Shhh, he'll hear you," Kris said hugging her truck.

Dean threw his head back with a genuine laugh. "This is pure gold."

Kris squinted her eyes at him then looked over at Sam, "Guess this is where we part ways."

"Guess so," Sam said sticking out his hand, "if you ever need us we're a phone call away."

Kris took his hand and shook it, "Thanks, will do." She then turned back to Dean, "it was nice meeting you guys."

"Likewise," Dean said shaking her hand.

Kris loaded her stuff into the back of the truck then climbed and drove off. She didn't know where she was going or what her next case was, all she knew was she was so ready to leave town. She started heading north down some country backways just because when the truck started stuttering.

"Come on, Mater. Not now," Kris whined as she pulled her truck over.

She popped the hood and got out to check the engine. As Kris was checking fluid levels the sound of a classic car engine was coming closer, she didn't think anything of it. But when the car seemed to stop just behind her truck she jumped off the bumper and peered around to see a very nice '67 Chevy Impala and out came Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Car troubles, little lady?" Dean said with a southern drawl as he and his brother walked up to her.

Kris rolled her eyes and went back to looking under the hood.

"Seriously, though, what's up?" Sam asked as they followed her to the front of the truck.

Kris was back on the bumper, leaning over to check things out and the brothers check her out.

"Like what you see boys?" Kris said as she peered back at them.

"Not half bad," Dean said with a smirk. "You think this truck could make it a few more miles north? Our friend Bobby has a salvage yard, we could figure out what's wrong fix it up for ya?"

"Yeah, I think it would make it," Kris said finishing up under the hood.

Sam looked from his brother to Kris, there was something going on there, at least for Dean. "Dean, why don't you ride with Kris?" Dean opened his mouth to argue but Sam cut him off, "You're the mechanic, you can see what is going on on the ride to Bobby's plus show her the way."

Kris jumped off the truck and faced the brothers, "Let's do it. I need this truck up and running."

"Fine," Dean said handing his keys to Sam. "Stay close to us and don't mess up my car."

"I won't, Dean," Sam said rolling his eyes. He took the keys from dean and made his way back to their car.

"Guess we're going to Bobby's," Dean said grabbing Kris's arm and steering her towards the driver's side.

Kris climbed into the truck as Dean slammed the hood shut then climbed into the passenger seat. Kris started up the truck and they were on their way to South Dakota.

"So, Kris, tell me a little about yourself," Dean said looking over at her. At first he was angry that Sam wanted to team up with a stranger, but now Kris wasn't so bad. She was hot for sure, but that could just be him being him.

Kris smiled and glanced over at him before facing the road again, "You're not going to buy me a drink first? How rude."

Dean threw his head back and laughed hard before saying, "How about this, you tell me a little bit about yourself and once we get to Bobby's I'll take you to one of my favorite bars near him. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kris said with a smile. "Well, I'm an only child. I'm from Florida. My parents are alive and kicking there." She looked over at Dean with a smile, "I know amazing isn't it? But I don't talk to them anymore. Let's just say we had a falling out." She looked over at him again this time he was frowning. "It's cool, trust me. So what about you?"

"Tonight, after a few drinks," Dean replied with a laugh. Kris just rolled her eyes at him.

The rest of the way was nothing but small talk and directions to Bobby's. They made it in about two hours due to the fact that Kris had to take it slow.

Kris pulled up in front of Bobby's soon followed by Sam and they all got out.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean between your new case and coming here unannounced," Kris trailer off as they made their way through the front door.

"It's cool, I needed to stop here anyway," Sam said with a smile.

"Hey, Bobby! It's us! Where you at?" Dean yelled.

"I'm coming, hold on!" A gruff voice yelled back from one of the rooms to the right.

A man in flannel and a trucker hat came around the corner as his face lit up when he saw the boys. "It's been awhile, boys." He hugged them.

"Yeah, sorry Bobby," Sam said pulling away from the older man.

"Bobby, this is…" Dean started pointing at Kris.

"I'll be damned!" Bobby interrupted. "Kristina Myers! How have you been girl?"

Kris smiled at Bobby and got crushed into a giant bear hug. "I'm good. It's nice to see you again Bobby," Kris replied.

"Wait, you know each other and you didn't bother telling us this?" Dean asked a little aggravated.

"A girl's gotta keep some secrets," Kris replied, smiling at him. " He helped me on some cases."

"You acted like you had no idea where or who Bobby is," Dean said.

"I knew the whole time," Kris said.

Bobby looked between Kris and Dean then said, "come into the kitchen, I've got beer but not much food."

"Beer sounds good," Sam said heading to the kitchen with Bobby.

"Seriously?" Dean whispered in Kris's ear.

"I'm sorry?" Kris said as they followed the other two to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

*I don't own supernatural just Kris*

**-Chapter 4 The Past Catches Up-**

"So, what brings you guys here?" Bobby asked as he handed everyone a beer.

The four of them were seated around Bobby's small kitchen table, this was probably the cleanest room in the house and yet he still had books and notes around.

"Well, Dean and I needed to restock some stuff before our next case but we found Kris on the side of the road trying to fix her truck," Sam answered the older hunter.

"You didn't find me on the side of the road, you guys were following me," Kris said with some sass.

"We were not," Dean argued back.

"Sure, whatever you say, Dean," Kris said taking a sip of her beer.

"Anyway!" Dean said giving Kris a frustrated look. "While Sammy gathers whatever he needs to geek out, Kris, why don't we go take a look at the truck?"

"Sure," Kris said grabbing her beer and getting up from the table.

"Kris, why don't you bring the truck to the back while I get some tools for you guys," Bobby said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder and preventing him from getting up. "I'll send Dean out with them."

"Okay," Kris said with a smile and she made her way to the front door.

Before she left she heard Bobby say to Dean, "Don't go messing with her, Dean. She's a good girl."

"And what, I'm going to turn her into something evil just by looking at her?" Dean said, Kris heard the scrape of a chair on the floor, he must be getting up.

"Dude, you're not just looking at her," Sam said.

"Fuck you," Dean's voice was getting closer so she made a beeline out the door and to her truck and drove towards the back where all the other cars and tools were.

Dean made his way to the back and found Kris with her flannel shirt tied around her waist and on the bumper of the truck, looking into the engine. He came up behind her and checked her out before saying, "You do know that there are other ways to see under the hood than standing on the bumper, right?"

"Well, Dean not all of us can be 1,000 feet tall like you and your giant brother," Kris said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder at him. "I can't figure this out, maybe you or Bobby can give it a once over." Kris went to jump off the bumper but slipped, Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, catching her before she fell, and placed her feet on the ground. "Thanks."

"No problem," Dean said with a sheepish smile, he quickly went to the truck and started looking it over.

A few beers and a couple hours later Dean, who had ditched his own over shirt a while ago, stepped away from the truck and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand spreading grease across it. Kris, who was perched on the hood of another broken down car, started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked turning to look at her.

"You have something on your forehead," she said getting off the car and made her way to stand in front of him. She leaned closer to him causing him to suck in some air, and pulled the rag out from his back pocket. She grabbed his shirt front and pulled him down to her height, there faces inches apart, and she started wiping the grease from his forehead.

They were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they didn't hear Sam approach until he cleared his throat loudly.

Dean and Kris jumped apart and turned to Sam. "Yeah?" Dean asked clearing his own throat.

"You've been out here awhile, how's the truck coming along?" Sam said raising his eyebrows at them.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "Sorry, Kris, but not so good. Well, depends on how you look at it, really."

"What do you mean?" Kris asked confused.

"Well, bad news is you need a new transmission. Good news, we're in a salvage yard so we could probably find you one, might take a bit," Dean replied with a side smirk.

"Well, damn, looks like we need to take a break," Kris said winking at Dean and then left the brother's standing there looking after her.

Sam smacked Dean on the chest with the back of his hand, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Dean rubbed his chest, "What are you talking about?"

"First, you were mad that we ran into her and joined her on her hunt," Sam said quietly. "Now it's like you're head over heels for her."

"Shut up, I am not," Dean said getting defensive.

"So, you don't mind if I ask her out tonight?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows at his brother.

"Do whatever the hell you want," Dean said slamming the hood to Kris's truck down.

The brothers made their way back into the house and found Kris going through her duffle in Bobby's library. Kris stopped what she was doing and looked up at them, Sam was grinning like the cheshire cat while Dean shift nervously behind him.

"What are you up to?" Kris asked getting very suspicious.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get a drink with me tonight," Sam said nervously.

"Uh," Kris started almost confused at the question. She was expecting this from Dean not Sam, so it threw her off.

But before she could finish Dean said, "Oh damn, you know what I owe her a drink. I should probably come along, you know I pay my dues."

Sam's head whipped around to look at his brother so fast, Kris thought he broke his neck. There was a very tense and silent conversation happening between the two of them and it kind of made Kris nervous.

"Guys," She said and waited till she got their undivided attention then continued. "Why don't we just all go out. Get to know each other, hussle a few idiots?"

"You know, that sounds like a great plan," Bobby said standing up from his desk in the library. He had been watching the train wreck happen in silence, but now he got an idea. "That way the three of you can have each other's backs, pay for the beer you've been drinking, enjoy a night out, and be refreshed for the next hunt." All three of the young hunters just stared blankly at Bobby for a few minutes. "What?"

"I'm cool with that," Dean said walking over to the other couch that was in the library and getting a clean outfit out.

"Sam?" Kris asked turning her attention to the younger Winchester.

"Yeah, let's do it," Sam said with a smile. "But first you two need a shower, you smell of sweat and grease."

"Kris can shower with me, save on the water bill," Dean said with a smirk.

Kris threw her head back and laughed. "Not in this lifetime, Winchester." And she grabbed her clothes and made a run for the guest bathroom, even though it was pretty much pointless, she locked the door behind her.

As she was showering she couldn't help but think about how things were changing. She had been hunting on her own for a while now, probably not as long as Sam and Dean, but she knew what she was doing. Now, she wasn't so sure she wanted to go back to hunting alone. To have someone there to have your back, it's very tempting. Plus, the brothers weren't bad looking. She chuckled to herself as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel to start drying off. She got her clothes on, light make up, and left her long brown hair down. When she got downstairs to the library, Sam was ready to go and was waiting for her and Dean. She put her clothes back in her duffle and threw her boots and jacket on.

"Dean better hurry up or we're going to leave him behind," Kris said with a smirk as she and Sam went to the door.

"I'm right here, jeez, I was the one working on the truck. I was the one getting dirty, miss sit on a car and look cute the whole time," Dean said as he went to the library to get his overshirt, jacket and boots on. "Alright let's go get drunk."

"You idjits be careful," Bobby called after them as they made their way out of the house.

Sam and Dean jumped in the front seat while Kris jumped in the back and Dean drove them to a bar down the street. By this time is was darker out and the bar was filled with people. They made their way inside and to a table in one of the back corners.

"I'll go get the first round," Kris said before sitting down. She glanced over at the bartender and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt showing more cleavage.

"Brought the girls to play, huh?" Dean asked not even trying to look away.

Kris laughed, "If it gets me free drinks."

Sam and Dean laughed as they watched go up to the male bartender and lean on the counter.

"Hey," Kris said to the bartender.

"Hey, sweetheart, whatcha drinking tonight?" He said looking down at her breast first then her eyes.

"First and foremost a shot of tequila, you know, to pre-game," Kris said with smile. "Then three glasses of whiskey."

"You got it, Sweetheart," the bartender said taking a peek again before getting her the shot of tequila.

He poured it for her and watched her down the shot with lust in his eyes. She slammed the shot glass down and smiled at him.

"Like what you see?" She asked him.

"Hell yeah," the bartender said. Then he got three glasses of whiskey for her.

She wrote a phone number down on a napkin and traded it for the three drinks. The bartender smiled and tucked the napkin in his pocket and winked at her.

"This round is on the house," he said with a shady smile.

"Thanks," Kris said with a sweet smile and grabbed the drinks and brought them back to Sam and Dean.

"He wants to eat you alive," Dean said laugh as she took a drink from her.

"Right?" Kris said as they all laughed about. "The best part is I gave him Bobby's number." And that made them laugh even harder.

After a few drinks Kris was getting a bit tipsy, the brothers on the other hand seemed to be doing just fine.

"So, Kris, how did you get into hunting?" Sam asked looking over at her.

Kris's eyes were becoming glazed over, her jacket had come off at one point, and she hadn't buttoned up her shirt and everytime she moved it seemed like more and more of her breasts were popping out the top of her shirt. Of course, Dean kept taking peeks at her with no shame, but Sam tried not to eye her rack.

"It's complicated," Kris said lazily picking up her glass to take a sip but realized it was empty. Dean's drink wasn't so she took his and drank from it. "I don't want to talk about."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "We don't have to talk about it," Sam said.

"Good," Kris said looking at Dean's now empty glass. "We should get more to drink."

Kris, who was sitting in the middle of the brothers, straddled Dean to get out of the booth. She paused a moment taking all of him in, his stunning green eyes, his perfect stubble on his jaw, his freckles that were almost invincible unless you were this close. He was breathtaking. Dean stared back at her as her eyes moved over his face.

"Kris," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Kris said confused.

"Weren't you getting more drinks?" Dean said clearing his throat.

"Right," she replied getting off of him and stumbled toward the bar.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Sam said watching Kris.

"After this round," Dean said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Sam looked at his brother and laughed. "Dude, one more round and she's going to jump your bones."

Dean looked sternly at Sam, "Shut up."

Kris made her way back and handed the boys their drinks as she downed hers.

"Kris, maybe we should head back to Bobby's," Sam suggested as he watched a girl a quarter of his size have as much if not more to drink than him and wondered how she was still conscious.

"I guess," Kris said as her legs seem to buckle.

Dean got to her quickly and scooped her up in his arms, "Alright, sweetheart, we are cutting you off for the night." Kris laid her head against his chest as he turned to Sam, "Sammy, grab her jacket."

Sam threw some money on the table and grabbed Kris's jacket as Dean carried her to the car, laying her in the passenger seat. Sam and Dean exchanged a silent conversation then Sam slid into the backseat and Dean into the driver's seat. Once Dean was situated and driving back to Bobby's, Kris laid her head down on his lap and fell asleep.

Once back to Bobby's Sam helped Dean get Kris out of the car and Dean laid her down on one of the couches in the library. Dean took her boots off and followed Sam to the other side of the room where Sam took the other couch and Dean laid a sleeping bag next to his brother.

Just a couple of hours later, the sun barely out, Kris was awake with a massive hangover in the kitchen nursing a coffee. She was just about to put her head down on the table when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"How ya feelin' sweetheart?" Dean said as he made his way to the coffee maker to make himself a cup. Kris moaned a response. "That good huh?" Dean sat across from her.

"What happened last night?" Kris whispered.

Dean laughed quietly, "You drank like the entire bar by yourself. You don't remember anything?"

Kris laid her head down on the table. "Last thing I remember was flirting with the bartender to get free drinks," she answered mumbled.

"Wow, you two are up early," Sam said in a normal voice making his way across the kitchen to the coffee maker.

Kris groaned loudly, "Keep your voice down you giant person."

Sam and Dean smiled at each other as Sam leaned against the countertop sipping his coffee. Quietly he asked Kris, "Since you didn't get a chance to fix your truck, Kris, want to come with us on a hunt?"

She looked up at him, "Sure, let me get my stuff together." She got up with her coffee and went back to the library to start packing.

"Wow, she didn't even think about it," Dean said getting up as well.

"She's still out of it," Sam laughed as he and his brother went to the library to pack.

Once all packed up, they threw their stuff in the trunk of the Impala and climbed into the car. Dean in the driver's seat, Sam beside him, and Kris in the back behind Sam.

"How far is this hunt?" Kris said as Dean pulled away from Bobby's.

"It's about a days drive," Sam answered.

Dean managed to drive twelve hours, with stops for gas, bathroom, and food. They had conversations, listened to Dean's rock music, but now they were all getting pretty tired. Kris had fallen asleep and had started flinching in the back seat and crying out quietly. Dean looked in the rearview mirror then hit Sam on the chest for him to check on her. Sam turned around and started to shake Kris awake and she woke up gasping.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked concerned as he pulled into a shady motel parking lot.

Kris ran her hands over her face and got her breathing under control. "Yeah, I'm good. Where are we?"

They got out of the car and grabbed their bags from the trunk. Sam went to check them into a room and Dean and Kris leaned up on the car to wait.

"We're in Tennessee. Halfway there," Dean replied looking over at her concerned.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kris said turning to look at him full on.

"Florida!" Dean said cheerfully.

Kris practically jumped back from him. "Florida? What's in Florida?" Kris asked now very worried about something.

"I thought you would be happy we're going to Florida," Dean said as Sam walked up to them.

"We're in room 104," Sam said as he led them to their room for the night.

"Dean, what are we hunting in Florida?" Kris said putting her backpack and duffle onto the couch in the room.

The room wasn't horrible, it had a small table with two chairs, two queen beds, a couch, and tv stand. There was another door that lead to the small bathroom.

"Vampires," Sam answered for Dean, who was just staring blankly at Kris. "I needed to restock on dead man's blood when we were at Bobby's." Sam went to one of the beds and laid his stuff down on it.

"Oh, vampires, cool," Kris said about to sit on the couch like she was going to claim it when Dean grabbed her arm. "What?" She asked looking down at her arm then up to Dean.

"Take the other bed," Dean said pointing a thumb at the empty bed.

"No, Dean, I'm good on the couch trust me," Kris said pulling her arm out of his hand,

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Kris said sitting down and taking off her jacket.

"Are you sure about vampires?" Sam asked, he had already made himself comfortable and was getting into bed.

"Yeah, it's all good," Kris said not bothering to take her boots off and laying down on the couch, crossing her arms and shutting her eyes.

Dean shook his head as he got comfortable, turned out the lights, and got into bed. Kris first heard Sam's snoring from the far end of the room then Dean's. They weren't loud, it was actually comforting, but Kris couldn't fall asleep, even if they were there. So she pulled out a flashlight and her sketchbook and sat at the little table and started sketching. She usually sketched when she couldn't fall asleep or when things got stressful.

Once the sun started coming up Kris went to the diner attached to the motel and grabbed a few coffees and muffins for her and the boys. When she walked back into the room, they were already up and getting ready to leave.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Dean asked looking up from his duffle.

"Provision run," Kris said lifting up the food in her hand.

"Thanks," the boys said grabbing their share of coffee and muffins.

Kris grabbed her backpack and duffle and headed toward the door. "Let's get going. If these vamps are killing people we need to end them." And she walked out the door to the car.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Somethings off about her," Dean said throwing his duffle over his shoulder.

"How do you know? We just met her," Sam said doing the same.

"I don't know, but I don't think she slept last night. And she's all skittish about heading down to Florida," Dean replied as they walked out the door.

Sam shrugged as Dean opened the trunk for them to throw their stuff in it. Then they climbed back in the car. They were all silent for a little while until Dean kept looking into the rearview mirror at Kris.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Kris asked noticing this.

"Nothing," Dean said looking back at the road.

"Then stop looking back here every ten seconds," Kris said angrily. "I'm just staring out a damn window."

Dean apologized and turned the radio on. They drove the rest of the way to Florida, reaching Jacksonville by night fall.

"Since it's late, let's get a room and I can fill everyone in on the case," Sam said as they past a sign welcoming them to the city.

"Sounds good to me," Dean said pulling into the first motel off the highway.

Dean was the one to get their room this time, so Sam and Kris got their stuff out of the trunk and leaned on the car waiting for Dean.

Sam glanced over at Kris then back at nothing and said, "Are you okay?"

Kris looked up at the younger Winchester and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's just fine." She pushed off the car and walked away from him.

Finally Dean came back to get them to go to their room. He caught Sam's look first then noticed Kris was on the other side of the car.

"What did you do?" Dean whispered to his brother as he grabbed his own stuff out of the trunk.

"Nothing," Sam replied defensively.

"Come on, kids, this way," Dean said louder and Sam and Kris followed him to their room.

This room wasn't as horrible as the last. As soon as they walked in there was a couch to their left against the window, in front of it was a coffee table, two queen beds with a nightstand separating them, a tv and dresser on their right, and in front of them at the far end a countertop with a sink and to the left of it the shower and toilet in a small room.

Kris went to claim the couch again, knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep again, when Dean grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"You're taking one of the beds," Dean said sternly. "No arguing."

Kris rolled her eyes at him and sat down, cross legged, against the backboard, her bags in front of her. Dean shook his head slightly and sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table while Sam sat down at the foot of Kris's bed with his laptop after throwing his duffle on the other bed.

"Okay, you ready for this?" Sam said looking from Dean to Kris then back to his laptop. They nodded their heads so he continued. "They have reported at least four deaths in the past month and countless cattle mutilations."

"What makes you think that the two are connected?" Kris asked pulling her knees up to her chest.

Sam turned to her, "Well, cattle mutilations is basically vamp MO," Kris rolled her eyes at him, but he continued, "The autopsies show that the blood was drained from each body."

Dean who had been watching Kris asked her, "Is this familiar to you?"

"No," Kris said quickly, "I'm going to get ready for bed, you guys should do the same since we have interviews and scoping out the areas to do." Kris grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change.

"See what I mean," Dean whispered to his brother as he pointed after Kris.

"Yeah," Sam said thoughtfully. He got off Kris's bed and changed while Dean did the same.

Kris didn't even fully change while she was in the bathroom. All she did was take off her over shirt and boots, splashed some water on her face and pulled her hair into a braid.

When she thought the boys were in their respective places she came out of the bathroom. And sure enough, they were both already in bed with the lights off. So, she got into bed and wanted to sleep, she was exhausted. But she knew the nightmares would come now more than ever since she was basically back at ground zero. The place where it all started for her.

It felt like she had barely gotten to sleep when there was a loud bang from the door of the room. The three of them shot up, the boys drawing their guns they kept under their turned on the lights and Kris gasped as she saw who had stormed into their room.

"Hello, Princess. It's been a while," the man said with an evil grin on his face.

"Brandon," Kris whispered, shocked to see the man in front of her.

"Kris, you know this guy?" Dean asked not lowering his gun, but glancing over to Kris.

"He's my ex-boyfriend," Kris said quietly.

"And I'm a vampire," Brandon said. "Men, get the Winchesters."

There were about six men that rushed into the room, half went for Dean, the other half went for Sam and before they could react the men had knocked both Winchesters out. Kris couldn't move, she was terrified of this man and his men.

"Get your shoes on you're coming home with me," Brandon said with some authority. Kris did as she was told and put her boots on. "Good, now come here." She walked over to him and he grabbed the back of her head and covered her mouth with a rag. Then everything went dark.

Kris slowly opened her eyes, her wrists were killing her so she looked at them and realized she was hanging by them, her feet barely touching the ground. Even though Kris was still a bit dazed and in pain she tried to pull on the ropes that bound her but couldn't get free. She then looked around, it was a bit dark but she could see a few feet in front of her and it seemed like she was in the middle of a barn. Her ropes hanging by a hook above her on a support beam. As she was getting her bearings, she heard the sound of moaning coming from both sides of her. She first looked down on her right and saw Dean tied to another support beam, coming to. When she looked to her left there was the younger Winchester tied up as well.

"Sam? Dean?" Kris asked quietly, trying to see if they were okay.

Dean was the first to answer her, "Kris, what the hell is going on?"

"Aw, you didn't tell your new boyfriends about your tragic past?" Brandon said coming to stand in front of Kris, his movements so quiet she didn't even know he was in the barn with them. "I feel offended." He grabbed Kris's face and forced her to look at him. "You didn't tell them how you were madly in love with me then one day these vamps came to town and while I was saving your sorry ass I got bit? You didn't tell them that you became frightened of me? That the only way to get away was to run as far as you could?"

"Kris, what the hell is he talking about?" Sam asked pulling on his ropes.

Kris was whimpering at this point. She was terrified of the man before her. She blinked some tears away and answered quietly, "We were attacked by some vampires and he saved me by getting in the way of them and ended up getting bit. Once he turned, he changed from the man I loved to a monster. He…" Kris was sobbing now.

"Go ahead, tell them what I did to you. I'll do it again too, right in front of them because they can't do shit," Brandon said lowering his hand to her neck and started choking her.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

Kris's vision was starting to get blurry as Brandon kept a consistent hold on her neck. How could this have happened, she thought to herself, she was being so careful not to go back home. To stay far away as she could. And now here she was facing the man who caused her to become a hunter.

-4 Years Ago-

They had just graduated high school and went out to celebrate at a friend's house. There were a ton of people so move through the house was like an extreme sport. Eventually, Kris and Brandon made their way to the backyard that led into some woods. They were making out on a tree trunk when they heard twigs snapping. Before they could react someone had pounced on Kris, pinning her to the ground. Brandon, being the football star that he was, tackled the man and they started fighting.

"Run, Kristina!" Brandon yelled.

Kris did as she was told and ran not only to the party but all the way home, which wasn't far and called the police. But by the time the police showed up the man and Brandon were gone.

A couple weeks later, they still hadn't found Brandon and Kris had planned to go out looking for him herself. So, she made her way back to the woods where they were attacked to see if there were any clues the police didn't catch. Of course, there was nothing new, so she decided to head further into the woods. That was a mistake. The dead silence was suddenly disturbed by twigs breaking. The air around Kris became stiff and she turned in circles to find the source of the disturbance. Then he flung at her from behind and knocked her to the ground.

Brandon put his full weight on her and leaned into her ear and growled, "you turned me into a monster!" Kris couldn't move, dirt and leaves covering her body.

"Brandon, please let me go," Kris begged. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened."

He pulled her head up by her hair and slammed it into the ground, knocking her unconscious.

When she came to, Kris was on the floor in a barn, naked, and sore in all the wrong places. How could the man she loved turn on her and do such a thing to her.

"She's finally awake," Brandon said squatting in front of her.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because you ruined my life," Brandon growled, he then showed her his teeth, they weren't his normal teeth, they were like fangs.

Kris tried to back away from him but there was nowhere to go. "What are you?" She whispered.

"He's a vampire, sweetheart," another man said coming up behind Brandon.

Kris was in shock, there is no such thing as vampires. She had no idea what was happening. Then the second vampire's head was cut from his body and it hit the floor with a thud. At that moment Kris found her voice and screamed. Brandon spun around to see what had happened, realized he was in danger, then bolted.

An older man wearing a trucker cap took off his jacket and tried to cover Kris up. "Let's get you out of here," he said. That was the day she had met Bobby Singer. The day she decided that if vampires were real then other things were real and she needed to save people from them. She ran far from home to not only get away from Brandon who they never found but her shitty parents.

-Present day-

"You raped your girlfriend?" Dean asked disgusted.

"I was supposed to turn her too, but that old man got in the way," Brandon said letting go of Kris's neck and ripping her shirt open. "I'll be glad to do it again."

With the sound of Kris's shirt ripping and the hatred flowing through both Sam and Dean, they had managed to get their ropes untied. Sam flung himself at Brandon while Dean went straight for Kris, who was a sobbing mess.

"I need you to fight Kris," Dean said quickly and quietly, untying her. He took off his shirt and handed it to her. "There is more of them then us right now and we need the strong hunter chick we met earlier this week." Kris pulled on his shirt, wiped her tears, and nodded. "Good, we'll all have a massive meltdown when this is over." He tried giving her a smile but it didn't work.

"I need your help guys!" Sam shouted as he fought Brandon and the three other vampires that had been silently waiting on a signal from Brandon.

Dean ran to his brother's side and started fighting off the vampires while Kris made a beeline for a workbench that, by some miracle, had a machete. She picked it up as she mustered up all her strength and courage to deal with her problem. A problem she should have taken care of a long time ago but was too afraid to deal with.

Kris heard footsteps running toward her and she spun around, swinging the machete. It connected and severed the head of one of Brandon's lackeys. She then made her way to the brothers.

"Dean!" She shouted and as if he could read minds he shoved the second lackey towards Kris and without hesitation, she swing and beheaded him. Dean looked up from punching the last lackey and all he could see in her eyes was rage. He punched the vampire, till he was on his knees and calmly, almost too calmly Kris walked over to him, looked him straight the eyes, and cut his head off.

Sam and Brandon had stopped throwing punches when they realized they were the only two fighting. Both a bloody mess.

"He's mine," Kris growled. Dean grabbed his brother's waist and helped him away from the other two. "I should have done this a long time."

"You really think you can kill me?" Brandon said with a smirk.

"I just killed three of your shit head vamps, you're nothing now," Kris said glaring at Brandon.

"I'm the one who made you who you are today. I'm the one who made you strong," Brandon yelled.

"No, you showed me how much of a dick you really are. How much of a monster you are," Kris yelled and lunged toward Brandon and tackled him to the ground and with the hand that held the machete she punched him in the face over and over again.

"Kris! That's enough! Just finish him!" Dean yelled.

It was like she was coming out of a trance, she took the machete in both hands and brought it down, and cut clean through to the ground, beheading him. Kris just sat there straddling his body, covered in blood, breathing heavy. She had just killed her ex-boyfriend. She had just killed four vampires, one of which the leader.

Dean looked over at his brother and Sam nodded knowing Dean wanted to go to her and to help her through whatever was going through her head. Dean let go of Sam and made his way over to Kris. He crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get out of here," he said softly.

"What about the bodies?" Kris asked not looking up at Dean.

Sam stepped toward them and said, "I'll call Bobby, see if there any other hunters in the area that can help with the clean up."

"Yeah, okay," Kris said quietly still not looking at the brothers.

"Kris, come on Sweetheart, we need to find our way back to the motel and leave this city," Dean said trying to tug on her arm.

Still in a daze, Kris let Dean help her up and the three of them made their way outside.

"I think I know how to get back to the motel," Sam said looking around.

"Then lead the way," Dean said, as he placed a hand on the small of Kris's back.

The sun was starting to come up by the time they made it back to the motel. And, luckily enough, the door to their room was left unlocked. Sam grabbed a dirty shirt and his phone and wiped some of the blood off while he called Bobby. Dean, who wasn't too bloody, threw himself on the couch and draped an arm over his eyes. Kris went straight to the bathroom to shower.

As the water heated up, Kris looked at herself in the mirror. There was blood everywhere, on her face, her arms, on Dean's shirt. Then she looked at herself in the eyes and there was still so much anger, but there was sadness there too. She shook her head, undressed, and got into the shower. First she just stood there letting the water wash away the blood and the crazy night they had. Then she got to work actually showering.

Sam had gotten a hold of Bobby and they made arrangements with other hunters to clean up the vampire bodies they had left behind, to hunt down the other three vamps, and changed. After a few minutes of resting his eyes, Dean got a new shirt on. The brothers sat in silence, listening to the water run in the bathroom as Kris took her shower. Both unsure as to what even happened.

Eventually, the water turned off and Kris wrapped a towel around herself. She realized she had forgotten her bag in the room and sighed heavily before walking into the room. Sam and Dean looked up at her as she entered.

"I forgot my bag," she said flatly as she walked over to where Dean was sitting to retirve her stuff.

As she reached for the bag, Dean caught her arm and said, "If you want to have that complete meltdown now, we're cool with it."

All she did was nodded and tears started streaming down her face and she couldn't stop all the emotions coming out of her. She was anger, hurt, embarrassed. And it was all coming out in tears. Dean stood up and took her in his arms and held her close to his.

"It's okay. I promise you no one will ever hurt you like that again," Dean whispered in her ear.

Sam got up and made his way to the door, "I'm going to get us some food and alcohol."

Dean nodded, not letting go of Kris. And Sam left the two of them to deal with the aftermath of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

It had been a few days since the vampire hunt that had forced Kris to come to terms with her past and the three hunters had made their way back to Bobby's. Kris was outside in the junkyard looking for a truck as similar to hers as possible to get a new transmission, while the brothers were in the kitchen with Bobby.

"She hasn't said much these last few days has she?" Sam asked getting a few beers out of the fridge.

"If you went through some trauma like that would you be a chatterbox?" Dean asked defensively taking a beer from his brother.

Sam gave him a look and said, "I guess not but what will happen when you finally stop procrastinating and fix her truck? Will you just let her go without telling her how you feel? Will you just let her go alone?"

"You're acting like I control the woman, Sam!" Dean yelled.

"No, but you're falling for her. And she's broken," Sam replied. "I'm not saying being broken is a bad thing, hell, we're all broken, but you have this need to fix things. You want to fix her truck, you want to fix me, and I have a suspicion that you want to fix her."

"I'm not doing any of that," Dean argued placing his beer on the table and stepping outside toward Kris's car.

Kris finally gave up and made her way back to her truck where she found Dean leaning against it, arms crossed.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked him once she reached him.

"Nothing," Dean said wiping a hand over his face. "Any luck finding the part?"

Kris leaned against the truck next him, shoulders pressed together. "No luck what-so-ever," she replied looking down at her crossed arms.

Dean stepped off the truck to stand in front of her. "Come with us, Kris," Dean said bluntly.

"What?" Kris asked confused, dropping her arms to her sides.

"Come hunting with Sam and I," he replied. "Leave the truck here for a while and come with us on hunts. We could sure use your help."

"I don't know about that Dean," Kris said looking down at her feet.

Dean took a step closer and lifted her face with his hand and pressed his lips against her soft ones, eyes closed. Kris stood still, wide-eyed for only a second then placed her hands on his hips to bring him closer to her and melted into him. Even after experiencing what she thought was hell on earth this moment just felt right to her. As she relaxed against him, Dean put his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her up, Kris, catching on, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Dean then placed her on the hood of her truck, placing his hands on either side of her, his tongue asking her permission to enter and she lets him in. Kris could feel him hard against her. She had only met him maybe two or so weeks ago but he felt safe. And even just being in the same room, same car as him she felt safer than she had ever felt in her entire life, like she could just be herself with no fear, no anxiety.

"Dean," Kris moaned against his lips, gripping his shirt.

"Please come with us, Kris," Dean begged quietly, cupping her face with his hands.

Sam cleared his throat just behind them. Kris jumped and pushed Dean away to get off the truck. She then ran into the house, not looking at the brothers with a huge blush on her face.

Dean stepped closer to the truck to hide his bulge and slammed his fists on the hood. "God damn it Sam! You're really started to become an annoying little brother!" He yelled at his brother.

"Sorry to cock block you but I found a case," Sam said flatly.

"Of course you fucking did!" Dean said rolling his eyes. "Give me a minute."

"Yeah, walk it off," Sam said making his way back into the house.

Kris was in the library packing her stuff up, making sure she didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, placing a hand on her arm to stop her from placing one of her shirts in her duffel.

"I'm leaving before things get out of hand," Kris replied finally looking up at Sam, tears threatening to come out.

"Look, Kris, I know I'm being a total dick right now, but…" Sam let go of her arm and used his hand to comb through his long brown hair. "I don't want to see either of you hurt. You're an amazing woman, an amazing hunter. And honestly I think you would be great for Dean, but Dean has this problem of fall hard too fast and somehow ends up throwing everything out the window."

Kris looked up at the ceiling, trying hard not to cry. Maybe Sam was right, someone was going to get hurt. She hadn't cried this much in years and now all of a sudden all these emotions are flooding to the surface. If she continued hunting with the brothers things could get worse.

"Then it's settled," Kris said throwing her duffel over her shoulder. "I'm leaving."

"No," Dean said quietly as he stood in the doorway.

Kris stepped up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "It's for the best Dean. Sam's right, I'll be too much of a distraction for you. And we're hunters, things never work out." She waved to the brothers and walked out into the front yard where Bobby was standing in front of a beat up '68 Ford Mustang.

"I figured you would need something if you ever went off on your own," Bobby said handing Kris the keys to the car. "She runs great, just looks like shit."

"Thanks Bobby," Kris said giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking the key from him. "I'll call you when I stop for the night."

Bobby nodded and watched her throw her duffel into the back seat and get into the drivers seat. He waved as she drove off. Once she was out of eyesight he made his way back inside to find Sam in a head lock by Dean and all he did was shake his head and sat down at his desk with a glass of whiskey.

"Once you idjits are done horsing around, she's on her way to Lincoln, Nebraska to work your case," Bobby said opening a book and settling into his chair. The brothers looked up at him, shocked, then Dean let go of Sam to only punch him in the face.

"Let's go get my girl," Dean said moving around the room to collect his stuff.

When Kris had entered the house after making out with Dean, Bobby had told her that there was a case in Lincoln, Nebraska and he thought she could handle it. So she decided to pack up and make her way there on her own. As she drove the four hours to Nebraska, silent tears rolled down her face. _It was for the best, right? _She thought to herself as she entered the city limits. _If we got too involved one of would sure die eventually and that would be worse._

She found a cheap motel off her exit and parked the Mustang at the front office to book a room. Kris went to the desk asked for a room and got back into her car and drove to her room, but she didn't notice the desk lady's eyes turn black, or the scent of sulfur following her back to her room. She parked the car in front of her room, grabbed her duffel, and opened the door to her room. As she was closing it a black smoke entered her room and into her mouth and everything turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

**I don't own Supernatural just Kris. Also sexual themes happening in this chapter.**

Sam and Dean weren't too far behind Kris but enough to where they had no idea where she had gone. They pulled off the same exit as Kris and stopped at a local diner to get their bearings straight.

"She couldn't have gotten too far," Dean said putting the Impala in park.

"Why don't you try and call her," Sam suggested almost rolling his eyes.

Dean closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and took out his phone. "Thanks genius for the suggestion," he said as he dialed Kris's number.

"Hey, Dean!" Kris said cheerfully, almost too cheerfully.

Dean furrowed his brows at Sam and put her on speaker, "Hey, Kris. Sam and I thought you could use some help on the case. We're actually in town now."

"Awesome! I just got in town myself. I'm staying at The Blue Water motel. Room 22," Kris said. "Hope to see you soon."

"Yeah, we'll be there shortly," Dean replied generally confused and they hung up.

"She sounds much better than what she did when she left Bobby's," Sam said sarcastically as Dean turned the car back on and made his way to the motel.

"Something's wrong," Dean said pulling into a spot next to Kris's car.

They grabbed their guns and knocked on door 22. The door opened immediately and Sam was flung across the room, hitting his head on the counter, knocking him out.

"Hello, Dean," Kris said blinking and her eyes turned into black orbs then back again.

"Get out of her you evil bitch!" Dean yelled stepping forward into the motel room.

In response to Dean Demon!Kris pulled out her pocket knife and brought it to her side. "I suggest you drop your weapons before your precious Kris get hurts." Dean put his hands up and placed all his weapons at his feet. Demon!Kris kicked his weapons away and shut the door behind him. "Very good, now take off your jacket and lean up against the headboard." She pointed to the bed where she had ropes tied to the bars of the headboard.

Dean did as he was told, took off his jacket, made his way to the bed and sat against the headboard. Demon!Kris tied Dean's wrists with the ropes. She then made her way to Sam and dragged him into the bathroom where she turned the doorknob around and locked him in.

"What do you want with her?" Dean asked as Demon!Kris made her way back to him.

"Oh honey, I don't care about her. I care about you," Demon!Kris said taking off her jacket and her overshirt leaving her in her tank top and jeans. "Word travels fast about you boys and word has it you have a new weakness. I kinda like her. Very spunky, but also very broken inside. I can see where you could relate to the poor girl."

She climbed her way up Dean's legs and straddled him. Demon!Kris pressed herself against Dean's chest and started kissing his chin then along his jaw line toward his ear, he shifted uncomfortably underneath her.

"I knew demons were dicks but this is truly a dick move," Dean groaned trying to get away from her. "Using an innocent girl to get to me. Do you know how many women I have slept with and this is the first time a demon has possessed one?"

"All those other women were just for your enjoyment, this one...well you're in love with her, aren't you?" Demon!Kris said into his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe. "Plus she wants you. Like really bad, but is too afraid. She also knows of you, you know? Dean Winchester, the womanizer. How could she hold up to all the women you've slept with Deano?"

"Don't do this," Dean said almost as a whisper.

"Don't do what?" she asked as she trailed kisses back across his jawline then down to his neck, sucking the sensitive part of it. "You mean use her to seduce you. Use her to my advantage?" Demon!Kris took the knife she was still holding and cut open Dean's t-shirt and started kissing down his chest, down his stomach, stopping just shy of his pants.

Dean tried pulling on the ropes but couldn't get free, he needed to stop this demon but he couldn't think straight. Things were happening too fast. Sam was unconcious and locked in the bathroom, Kris was possessed by a sex craved demon hell bent on seducing him and killing him, and he was tied to a damn bed with no way out of the ropes. Really all he could do was watch the train wreck happening before him. And it was sexy as hell, but this wasn't his Kris, but if it was he would be all into it.

While Dean was lost in thought, a noise came from the bathroom, stopping Demon!Kris dead in her tracks. Sam had woken up with a small cut on his forehead and was quietly trying the door to see if he was locked in, and of course he was. Demon!Kris stared towards the bathroom waiting for something to happen and when nothing did she went back to Dean and started undoing his belt.

She grabbed both his jeans and boxers and pulled them down enough to free his growing erection. Demon!Kris grabbed his shaft and slowly started pumping him as he squirmed under her grip.

"You like being dominated, don't you Dean?" She said with a smirk.

"Please stop," Dean begged quietly.

"Oh, Dean Winchester is begging. I love it," Demon!Kris said kissing his tip.

There was another commotion from the bathroom causing Demon!Kris to stop. She pulled Dean's pants and boxers back up and looked over at the bathroom door. With a loud bang Sam kicked down the door and rushed into the room to find Dean tied to the bed and Kris hanging on a half naked Dean. Demon!Kris jumped to her feet and spun around to face Sam holding the knife to her side.

"Big mistake!" She yelled and plunged the knife into her side.

"No!" Dean and Sam yelled.

Sam rushing to Kris as black smoke exited her body and she went limp in his arms, blood pouring from her wound, he pulled the knife out as Dean struggled against his restraints.

"Cas!" Dean yelled for the angel. "Please Cas get down here and save her! Sam! Untie me!"

Sam quickly untied his brother and they both rushed to Kris's side. Dean grabbed his ripped shirt and applied pressure to the wound.

"Please, Kris, stay with me," Dean cried holding her in his arms. "Castiel!"

The sound of wings filled the room and Cas appeared behind Sam. "I'm here," he said gruffly.

"Please save her," Dean begged. "She was possessed by a demon and the demon forced a knife into her. She's barely hanging on."

"Lay her on the bed and step aside," Cas said and Dean obeyed.

Once he placed Kris on the bed he took a step back as Cas stepped forward, his hands hovering above her wound. After a few minutes Dean started passing the room while Sam sat on the edge of the other bed head in his hands.

"She's healed," Cas announced stepping away from Kris. Dean rushed to her side. "She'll be asleep for a bit. But should be good as new."

"Thank you, Cas," Dean said taking Kris's hand in his. "Maybe we should wipe her memory."

"I can do that if you wish," Cas said walking up to the other side of Kris.

"No!" Sam shouted pulling Cas away from Kris. "That should be her decision to make, Dean. I think she should stay with us. Get her to get the anti-posession tattoo."

"But you were the one against us dating in the first place," Dean said glaring at his brother.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was wrong," Sam said letting go of Cas.

"Fine we'll ask her what she wants when she wakes up," Dean said sitting on the edge of the bed and started stroking Kris's hair.

"She will be alright," Cas said fixing his trench coat. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, Cas, thank you," Dean said looking at the angel and with a blink of an eye Cas disappeared.

"I'm going to get our bags out of the car and start researching about the demon that possessed her," Sam said quietly turning towards the door.

"I'll look at that cut on your forehead when you came in," Dean replied not looking up at his brother.

"Sure." And Sam walked out to the car to grab their bags.


End file.
